ChaDecy
ChaDecy-''' centroprawicowa Partia polityczna załorzona przez Marka Mazura, Rotro Gromskiego, Victora Tarabiasza Lepszego, Romana i Mariana Promocję oraz Hermana Wołodyjskiego. Partia odnosi się głównie do nurtu chrześcijańskiej demokracji, ale również do konserwatywzmu. Partia zebrała wymaganą ilość osób do startu w wyborach w ciągu 4 dni. Do partii dołączył również znany wcześniej polityk- Jacek Gmoch. Partia w swoich pierwszych wyborach wystratowała z agresywną wobec rządzącej FD kampanią, uzyskała wynik 3,86%, więc wprowadziła do parlamentu '''8 posłów. Była to jednak ostatnia kadencja przed upadkiem starej POLITIKI. 'Program' 1.Finanse i Pieniądze a) ChD ma zamiar popierać ustawy obniżające podatki. Uważamy to za zbędne obciążenie dla podatników. b) Popieramy całkowite usunięcie podatku- akcyza. Uważamy że w dobie kiepskiej sytuacji finansowej dobrym rozwiązaniem jest odciążanie portfela podatników. c) Chcemy sprywatyzować nierentowne państwowe instytucje. Zaoszczędzone w ten sposób pieniądze można przeznaczyć na modernizację i ulepszanie innych państwowych instytucji. thumb|194px|Logo ChD d) Sprzeciwiamy się finansowaniu z budżetu państwa zabiegów in-vitro, aborcji czy eutanazji. 2.Gospodarka a) Jesteśmy sceptyczni wobec pomysłu budowy elektrowni atomowej na terenie naszego państwa ponieważ jest ona według nas całkowicie zbędna. Uważamy że kraj jest i tak samodzielny energetycznie, a ta budowa byłaby zbędnym obciążeniem budżetu państwa. b) Sprzeciwiamy się wprowadzeniu do POLITIKI wspólnej europejskiej waluty- euro. Według nas własna waluta jest znakiem suwerenności. c) Chcemy dbać i modernizować rolnictwo poprzez dofinansowania np. na sprzęt rolniczy. Uważamy że POLITKĘ stać na rozwiniętą wieś. d) Chcemy znacznego poszerzenia linii kolejowych, gdyż ChD uważa że kolej może stać się najlepszym środkiem transportu w naszym państwie dzięki zmianom na kolei. 3.Sprawy Wewnętrzne a) Popieramy politykę prorodzinną dla naszego państwa. Popieramy wspieranie finansowe rodziny, odciążanie rodzin od podatków. b) Uważamy że należy znieść podatki dla rodzin wielodzietnych (t.z.2+4 i więcej). Ujemny wskaźnik przyrostu naturalnego powinno się zmienić dzięki dobrej polityce podatkowej dla rodzin. c) Popieramy pełną dekomunizację i ujawnienie wszystkich teczek agentów SB. ChD uważa jednak że nie powinno się likwidować IPN-u, jako instytucji dbającej o pamięć historyczną. d) ChD chce przywrócić system edukacji 8 klas szkoły podstawowej i 4 klasy liceum. Według nas prowadził on do lepszego stanu wykształcenia młodych ludzi. e) Popieramy wprowadzenie t.z. Mundurków do szkół. Uważamy że jest to dobre ujednolicenie, zakończenie nieuczciwej rywalizacji dzieci i młodzieży w.s. ubrań. Żądamy jednak aby ubrania były szyte jak najtaniej, skromnie, ale chcemy także by po dwa komplety były fundowane dla najbiedniejszych. f) Chcemy całkowitego zakazu wykonywania na terenie naszego e-państwa zabiegów in-vitro, eutanazji i aborcji. g) ChD sprzeciwia się legalizacji małżeństw homoseksualnych. h) Chcemy zlikwidować Straż Miejską. Chcemy ją zastąpić specjalnymi miejskimi oddziałami Policji. i) Popieramy powstanie Ministerstwa Sportu w naszym państwie. 4.Sprawy Zagraniczne a) ChD chce wspierać naszych rodaków za granicą. Nasi reprezentanci powinni walczyć o prawa naszej mniejszości poza granicami. Uważamy również że należy wzmocnić proces repatriacji. b) Popieramy działanie Ambasad świata POLITIKA. Uważamy że jest to dobre urozmaicenie, które wspiera aktywność graczy. c) Chcemy reklamować nasz kraj poza granicami. Uważamy że taka promocja może przyciągnąć do nas zagranicznych turystów, którzy wesprą naszą gospodarkę. d) Popieramy udział POLITIKI w Unii Bardziej Europejskiej, jednak sprzeciwiamy się całkowitej integracji. Musimy pamiętać o własnych narodowych wartościach. Chcemy też nie dopuścić do przyjmowania przez nasze państwo niektórych bezmyślnych ustaw unijnych. e) Za swojego głównego sprzymierzeńca uważamy Stany Niezwykle Zjednoczone, jako jednego z najważniejszych państw w sojuszu NATO. d) Uważamy że należy polepszać nasze stosunki z Niedźwiedzim Imperium, jednak sprzeciwiamy się polityce uległości. e) Chcemy pogłębiać współpracę z naszymi wschodnimi sąsiadami, gdyż uważamy że są to nasi sojusznicy. Według ChD nasi wschodni sąsiedzi mogą zamienić się w naszych najbliższych przyjaciół, tak ważnych w sporach i rozmowach międzynarodowych. 5.Obrona Narodowa a) ChD popiera współpracę POLITIKI z NATO. b) Sprzeciwiamy się współpracy militarnej z Niedźwiedzim Imperium, uważamy że to państwo nie jest naszym wojskowym sprzymierzeńcem. c) ChD uważa że silna armia to silne państwo, dlatego popieramy dozbrojenie naszej armii. d) Popieramy działanie stowarzyszenia „Armia” w świecie POLITIKA. Jest to ciekawa inicjatywa, a my jako partia mamy zamiar to wspierać. e) Chcemy aby państwo wzmożono kwotę pieniędzy przeznaczaną na armię. Liczymy na to że dzięki tym pieniądzom znacznie ulepszy się sytuacja wojskowa naszego kraju. Kategoria:Partie